A Demon's mind
by Becky M 2002
Summary: After the tragic death of Rosalie, Gabrielle moves on from 1927 Rochester to find herself in Arizona where she finds 12 year old Bella Swan. Events began to happen that give a heart broken Gabrielle hope and these events start with Bella Swan.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I can still feel that agonising burning bar that sat in my chest, when that elevator disappeared out of sight, I still remembered that horrible longing that built when I realised that the girl I hopelessly tried not to love would die before morning. And me being me, I couldn't let it happen, so I got changed and followed the love of my life as she marched through the dead streets. I could feel her apprehension and fear which made her walk faster. I walked around the corner of the old post office when a hand grabbed my arm stopping me.

"You can't save her, she is meant to become one of us." James said

"I can't let her die the way we had," I whispered, looking over the corner and saw she was nowhere in sight.

"He told me Rose has to die painfully and harshly." James muttered, and I exploded.

"I don't give a shit what he wants. He can punish me all he wants, she's not dying." I pulled out of his grip and ran after her.

I just turned to find Royce, Michael, Jamie and few others staggering away with a ripped piece of fabric in his fist. From what I could see the patch was the same colour of her underwear, I knew I was too late as a sharp sting of grief filled my veins. The connection I created with Rosalie was murdering me, familiar blades of pain sparked in my lower parts, head and ribs.

I bolted across the road at inhuman speed and roared at the still figure lying on the ground. I collapsed beside her, her eyes were closed and there was a slow uneven beat in her chest. I didn't think, I unleashed my true self and placed my smoking grey hand to the worst of her injuries which I could see was that her head was split in two.

Her heart beat picked up and I bent down and whispered, in Latin, "The angel I know, the angel I protect."

And with that her face relaxed from a frown. An all-knowing scent kicked through my senses and I felt a hatred so deep crush through me. I pressed a deep, chastise kiss on Rose's lips before taking off into the darkness. I watched as the vampire approached Rose and her eyes fluttered open. I felt James behind me and... HIM.

"Come, you're work is over here" He grabbed my shoulder, "You've got a new assignment."

...

I didn't realise that the assignment took me away from a 1927 Rochester to a 2004 Arizona and that said assignment was a small human child. I just stepped out of the shadow that I took with James and Purson, our...king. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard someone moving about in the other room, I could only sense one other human in the house. I quickly and quietly made my way towards the noise and stopped behind a pair of doors that allowed me to see into the living room.

Looking in, I saw the human, from what I could tell she looked to be about 12 and on her own due to her tight but ratty t-shirt and faded jeans that was half way up her calves. Something didn't sit right with me, questions were running through my head and I had no way of answering. Questions like Does she have parents? Is there something going on for her to wear ill fitting clothes?

I know that human girls- from this era at least- at a certain age wear short skirts, low tops and elaborate underwear but this...what she's wearing, isn't right. I guess I know where to start. I dart across towards a dark shadow and I step out to a shopping mall that looks like it's about to close. I walk into a shop closest and spend too long trying to find the kids section.

When I finally do get to the kids section, its big enough to be an Olympic stadium. _Damn!_ I sighed getting a start on. I don't really pay attention to what I take, all I'm focused on is the size. I realise, with two arms full of t-shirts that I should have gotten a basket so I venture all the way down to the front where they keep them. After filling the basket I take a deer tour to another shop for jeans. I do the same as I did in the previous shop but as I grab what I think is the seventh pair of jeans, I feel a burning in my core. A vampire.

I growl slightly as I force myself to leave the store, I go to another for her shoes and possibly underwear. I walked into the store when my heart stops, my eyes are glued to her, she looked so different from 1927. Her long blond hair was swept over her right shoulder, her pale body was covered in a simple black vest top, black leather jacket, dark blue jeans and high black stiletto heels. She looks over her shoulder and I'm given a perfect view of her face, there's a slight pained look on her face but it's clouded with happiness. She looks so beautiful.

I'm slowly pulled into reality as a tall, burly guy breaks my view of her and puts his hand on her waist. A growl escapes my throat and the instant I realise, I leave because I knew they would have heard me. I get to another shop with no problem and the second I have everything I leave for the human. It was good to see Rosalie again that she looked happy, but it still kills me to see that what we did have is gone. Our worlds were completely different, that I'm the outsider looking in. But I would never want my life for her, if you can call it a life.

Going from one corner of the world to another possible at different times just to invade the life of someone and change their course to be like me which they go on to do but not after staying within the clutches of Purson for fifty years. No, that would not have been a life for my Rose.

I step out of the shadow and find myself back at the human's house but in her bedroom. It's bare...a small bed to sleep on and a wardrobe to hang clothes in. I set the bags on the bed and began folding her clothes. I grabbed the two baskets and burnt them before investigating the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There was no denying it that this human child was being neglected. The house screamed it. From the lack of individuality in her room to the nonexistent photographs. When I did find a photo album, there were no baby pictures, no family pictures besides pictures of a woman and man being really cute, the woman being slightly older than the man.

As I flicked through the pages, the more and more I got angry. These people created a child out of their _loveliness_ but have the absolute audacity to treat the child -who never asked to be created- badly. I closed the book and slammed it on the bedside table, trying my hardest not to get too upset.

"Who are you?" I spun around and was faced with the human child. She looked at me with deep hazel eyes that were filled with terror.

"Gabrielle." I said, and I watched as she swallowed down her terror.

"What are you doing in my home?" She whispered quietly

I don't answer her at first, I sank down on the bed behind me and lay my elbows on my knees. I look at her as she looks at me and the bed I'm sitting on. Then she said without warning, "Mummy doesn't like anyone sitting on her bed."

I smile slightly, "I won't tell if you don't."

She looks down at her feet and I sense that she's slightly uncomfortable. I sigh suddenly and said, "I'm here to help you."

She looked up at me by that point and I found a hard look in her eyes, "You can't help me."

"Really? If you look in room and on your bed, you'll find decent sized clothes." I said as she marched out of the room. I followed slightly behind her until I reached the doorway.

She looked at the clothes on the bed then looked up at me, I saw her eyes fill with tears and her small frame shake with sobs. She ran towards me and wrapped her arms around my waist, breaking her heart out.

"Thank you." She whispered over and over again.

"Not a problem." I kneeled down in front of her so her arms wrapped around my neck. I held her back slightly, "Are you hungry?"

She nodded frantically and I gritted my teeth when I realised she wouldn't have been properly fed. We walk down the stairs together when she says in a more confident voice, "I'm Bella."

"Well, Bella, how about we talk as I make you dinner?" I said leading her towards the kitchen. She nods in agreement and I walk over to the fridge looking for things that humans have. I can't remember the last time I ever ate anything cooked, I think it was when I was human because Demons have a tougher stomach to humans, we can eat things raw and ten times out ten the food-primarily meat- is way better.

"What do you want to know?" Bella asked as I pulled out a pizza.

"How long have you been treated like this?" I asked, putting the frozen pizza on a tray and in the oven.

"How do you know I'm being treated badly?" She asked, looking down at her feet again.

"Bella, I'm not thick, I know they aren't treating you right. Your room looks like a prison and I'm sorry but you're clothes are smaller than they should be." I explained as tears rolled down her face, "Bella, tell me what's been happening?"

"Mum...she married a baseball player when I was three. I can't remember when it started but...what I can remember is that she was hardly around. She would leave meals and money for me but slowly that was fading because she would 'forget'. Then she got meaner, she would tell me I looked ugly, that I was a screw up and I can't do anything right." Bella told me.

"Did she ever hit you?" I asked lowly.

"She's started to. I mean she would grab my arm when she wakes me up, if she remembers or is here. Or when Phil and her have an argument that she blames me for starting." I nod but I know she can't see me because her head is in her hands.

"You keep saying Phil, what about your dad?" I asked and she shook her head slightly.

"My dad...I don't remember him, mum took me away from him when I was a baby." The slight shrill from the timer cut the dense tension in the air and I walked over to the oven to pull the pizza out. "Why are you here?" Bella asked as I pulled out a plate from the third cabinet, and handed it to her.

"You could say it's my job." I said after a while but I deflected and said, "How often is your mum away?"

"She's here at least once a week," Bella told me and I nodded.

...

Evening was rolling in and we moved from the kitchen to the living room where she sat in an arm chair and read for some hours. I kicked my feet up on the low down coffee table and looked around the room. There was so many things that I hated about cases like this; watching young children live through pain but the conscious you have only temporarily takes their pain away before they're changed, the inevitable heart ache when the child dies and the rage you feel when the people around them take to grief as if they have cared for them their whole lives. I have seen it too many times.

I am scared to even look at the events after Rosalie's death and see what her family thought of her death. See if the bastard Royce has anything to say to it! Maybe it was a good thing been given an assignment straight after another, keep my mind off of them and ultimately her. I don't mind reminiscing the good times I have had with her but she's...captured my heart. I told her things that I had never told any other soul, namely how I died. I might have not told her exact details but I told her the events.

That the night I went to that party with Jessica, I was indeed beaten, raped and killed. Of course, I...rewrote the ending and said that I woke up with my family around me but the real version, I woke up in a deep darkness with Purson's face looming over me with his smoky hand reaching out to my chest. It seemed like yesterday.

"Gabrielle..." I snapped my head around to Bella and I instantly heard the jingle of keys. She looked at me with terror but I gave her a small smile and stepped into the nearest shadow.

I stepped out again and found myself in another place, trees and bushes surrounded me but the evening air was still the same. I sighed and started walking, swinging around trees and gracing over uprooted roots. I came to a large pit, just as a bear came galloping out of nowhere. I crouched down and was assaulted by a strong whiff of vampire. I had no time to move as the blurring vampire jumped on top of the slow bear and drained him.

The vampire tossed the bear away and I froze, it was the burly guy, the one that was with Rosalie in the shopping centre. I watched as his shoulders tense then his head snap up to meet my gaze. I just got straightened as he whizzed up beside me, my instincts took over and I grabbed him by the throat before he could touch me.

"I have nothing against you vampire." I said, pinning him to the tree I was crouched beside.

"Then let me go." He snarled

"I _think_ it's best if I kept you where you are. Now, what do you want?" I asked as he clawed my wrist.

"I want you to let me go." He spat so I tossed him with a flick of my wrist. He slumped to the ground and slowly got to his feet, "Who are you? That's twice now I've seen you. Are you stalking us?"

"I take it you've alerted your coven." I said, deflecting his original question.

"Yes, now answer mine."

"No, I'm not stalking you, only passing through." I answered

"What are you?" He asked with slight curiosity, "You aren't vampire, you aren't human and you aren't werewolf..."

"What do you think I am?" I countered, folding my arms against the tree beside me.

"I don't...you smell like fire and death." He said absolutely fascinated.

"I'm a demon." I whispered and I watched as his forehead wrinkle and his face fall into a frown.

"...What do you want?" he asked and I smirked

"Nothing, I want nothing. I ain't here to pick a fight, I'm not here to cause trouble if that is what you're wondering. Like I have said, I am merely passing through." He nodded frantically at my answer.

"Okay, I must go...I will leave you to your wondering." He zoomed past me as a name pulsed in my head, _Emmett McCarthy Cullen._ I shrugged to myself and kept on walking, hopefully I didn't end up bumping into anymore vampires.

"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes**

**Thank you so much for liking and following the story. Thank you for the reviews also. **

**Chapter 3**

I stepped through the shadow as a loud crash echoed through the house. I could sense three people in the house, I glided through the living room and up the stairs towards the crash. I got to the top landing where I heard sobs, almost like wails.

"Who has been here?!" A high pitched screech demanded

"N-N-nno one." a cry said

"Liar!" The screech roared at the same time a loud smack filled my ears. The smack was followed by a wailing sob that I just couldn't take anymore. I slammed the door open and found Bella on her knees in front of what looked like her mother. Her mother held a belt in her hand that had an obnoxious buckle.

"Who the hell are you?!" Her mother snarled

"The child's guardian!" I whipped around the bed, grabbed the belt and threw her mother into the wall beside her. I didn't see the other person in the room who ran at me. I snapped around and grabbed his neck before he could punch me. I squeezed hard, watching as his face change different colours.

"Let him go!" Bella's mother screamed, I shrugged and threw his limp body towards the woman.

I turned to Bella who was sobbing hysterically against the bed. I lifted her up and took off down the stairs towards the nearest shadow. This might not be a good thing to do but I wasn't leaving her to get beaten anymore.

When I stepped out of the shadow, I appeared outside an isolated house. Bella had calmed down some but she was still crying, her grip was tight getting tighter as I walked up to the house. I knocked on the door and waited. As I waited, I ran my hand over her hair, trying to soothe her some.

The door opened and I looked up at a middle aged man with a 90s mustache. He was dressed as a cop but I could see a slight resemblance between Bella and the guy.

"Sorry to both you at this time of night." I said but I was cut off.

"Bella!" He muttered, staring at the girl in my arms.

She turned her head at the sound of her name and I watched as the guy's eyes filled with tears. He blinked suddenly and said, "How? What happened?"

"I think it's best if we came in, we have a lot to talk about." I said and he nodded, opening the door wider. I stepped in and saw on a side table a photo of Bella as a tiny baby being held by a happy looking woman.

"Please, have a seat." He said gesturing to the living room in front of us. I carried Bella in and sat down on the couch facing a large screen TV. I noticed cans of beer littered around the room, an empty bottle of whiskey beside the armchair. I hope this guy isn't an alcoholic, "Sorry about the mess, had people over."

I nodded as he sat down in the arm chair and turned to us. I felt Bella's grip tighten more. I let out a sigh and said, "I take it your Bella's dad."

"Yes, I'm Charlie, Bella's dad and who are you?"

"Recently, I've been looking after Bella." I said vaguely

"Why have you been looking after her? What about René, what's happened?" He said getting more hectic as he spoke.

"I've been looking after her because Bella's mum's been abusing her! I walked in to find Bella on her knees with her mum holding a belt. I've also been aware of her ill fitting clothes and lack of food." I explained.

Charlie slumped in his chair, his eyes flashed various emotions but slowly one was creeping in and that was anger. He was so angry that I was forming a plan to get us out of here if need be.

"How long has this been going on?" He demanded in a calm like voice.

"Years." I said and his fists tightened

Charlie got to his feet and started pacing. He mumbled, "She leaves me, moves away and stops contact with my child. Then turns up years later in the arms of a stranger!"

"Look, I know you're raging, but Bella needs you to be collected and calm." I said making him stop and look at us.

He sighed and kneeled in front of us, he turned to Bella and said, "Bella, you're safe. I won't ever hurt you."

Bella's face was pressed into my neck, her tears ran down my neck as her haggard breaths hit my skin. I've been through this a thousand times but it breaks my heart each and every time. Bella doesn't know me but she trusts me more than her own dad and mother. It angered me how these people go through so much pain delivering their children just to abuse.

"Bella, baby, you're okay." Charlie lifted Bella out of my arms and held her tightly to him. She roared with tears and I sat, like the outsider I am and watched them.

After what felt like a long time, Charlie turned to me and said, "I want to thank you for saving my daughter. I didn't know what was going on, I have been taking the no contact to court and asking for joint custody but now...I want full custody."

"It's good to know, but I have got to know that she won't go through that again." I said

"No! Bella won't be going back to Arizona." He expressed but I wasn't meaning her mother. I dropped it because I'd be watching over her. He turned to me and said, "How did you come to know about her?"

"Honestly, I found her on her own. She was in the living room reading when I found her." I explained and he nodded, I don't think he cared how I found out just that I had.

"Gabrielle!" Bella pushed out of her dad's arms and back into mine. She sighed and held me tightly.

"I guess she trusts you." Charlie mused, "If it isn't much trouble, could you stay with her? I have to report this and I have a shift."

"Of course." I said settling a little.

He nodded then looked at Bella, "Sweetheart, I'm going to work but don't worry you won't be going home any time soon."

Bella nodded then mumbled, "Can Gabrielle stay forever?"

"I don't see why not."

"Of course I will. I'm not leaving you," I pressed a kiss to her forehead. Bella lay her head on my shoulder, her tears stopped and she sighed contently.

"Bella's room is still her nursery so it isn't that useful. You can use the pull out bed or my bed. Up to you." He said walking into the hall. I stood up with Bella in my arms.

"Bella and I will use the pull out bed, you'll need your bed." I said and he nodded. He grabbed his jacket as he said, "I'll be back tomorrow morning." And with that he left, the door closing behind him.

I looked down at Bella as she looked up at me, "Want to watch TV?" She nodded and the both us sat back down on the couch. I grabbed several remotes and tinkered around, trying to get the channels.

It wasn't long before Bella fell asleep curled up against my side. I lifted her up and maneuvered her around getting the bed out. I settled her down on the bed couch and went about getting blankets. I finally found them when the door went, I jogged down the hall and opened the door to find James.

"What are you doing here?" I asked opening the door wider.

"Look, we need to talk and it's important." James closed the door and leaned against it, "A coven of Vampires are wary of you. They know about you."

"Yeah I know." I said and he sighed.

"Gabbie, for god's sake, these vampires live in this town. I wasn't sure if you were going to be here but now that you are, you need to leave. It's too risky for you to be here." James said and it was my turn to sigh.

"James, I can't I have an assignment." I told him

"How about you go away for awhile and I stay and take care of the kid." James offered

"Will Purson allow it?" I said rolling my eyes

"You've already defied him." He shrugged

I shook my head and looked over to find Bella peeking around the corner of the door. Her eyes were wide as she took James in which I could understand. James isn't a normal typical guy, he was sharp and entirely intimidating. His demonic nature was turned up to a hundred, that only happens when you've just left Hell. He'll thaw out in about an hour.

"Bella, I want you to meet James. He's my brother." I explained as she slowly walked towards me, her eyes were locked on James.

"Hi." She whispered making him smirk.

He kneeled down in front of her and took in her face. I watched as his eyes widened slightly then narrowed, he touched her bruised cheek and smoky air escaped his finger tips, "Nice to meet you."

He pulled away after healing her cheek. We both watched as she touched her cheek then whipped around to the mirror above the side table and gasped, "How did you do that?"

"I have my ways." He said ominously.

"Okay, let's get you to bed." I took Bella back into the living room and into bed.

After Bella fell asleep, James and I stayed up and cleaned the house. When we finished, we sat and talked about the short time we've been away. He told me that Purson was keeping a close eye on me, James, Bella and surprisingly Rosalie. As James told me, I felt a ravenous anger and possessiveness fill me. Rosalie was meant to be safe and out of his grasp, it didn't sit well with me that he was watching her. I could understand him watching Bella, waiting to pounce at any given moment but not Rosalie. She's meant to be that 1 in a million that got away.

"I think you should stay and watch over Bella. I need to make sure that Rosalie is reasonably safe." I said

"Gabbie, I get it. Just don't get too close, he'll strike if you get too close to her." James warned but I knew how my _king_ worked. It's the only way I could save Rosalie and that was knowing how he operated.

"Another fucking day at the office." I groaned under my breath, "James, Bella's dad allowed me to stay but I don't know how he'll be about you."

"Don't worry, I'll bend some shit around." He said settling back into Charlie's chair. I pressed a kiss to Bella's temple and whispered in her ear, "I'll be gone for a while, be good and I'll see you as soon as I can."

I got up and jumped into the nearest shadow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

This wasn't fair. I never did anything to deserve this life. The shadow took me to a room that was bright with sunlight that peaked through the curtains. The room was the same room I first kissed Rose in. I was back to 1927 Rochester only this time the room looked to be sealed up. The room was too clean. I stepped out with shaky legs and allowed memories to take over. I could see us as vividly as reality, held in an embrace and kissing.

I could see the golden locks of her hair, the blue of her eyes and her soft skin that sparked thunderous electricity through my body. She made me feel so alive, so happy that I felt human. I miss her, I will always miss her. The truth of it sent an all too real grief into my broken core. I was shaking as tears welled up in my eyes and spilled down my cheeks.

I sat on her neatly made bed and fell face first into one of her pillows, her scent of wild roses and vanilla drowned my senses and I exploded with pain. I roared with delayed tears, I clung to the pillow as if it was her. She was gone, she was out of my reach and I could only watch from the sidelines. I sat up shakingly, the tears were free flowing now as I walked over to her wardrobe and found many of her dresses hanging up. Only one dress I recognised and that was her peach dress she wore to her party. I pulled it out and held it to me. I ran my fingers over the material remembering how it sat on her. How absolutely amazing she looked.

I put it back and closed the double doors over. I looked up and saw a small shoe box, it was slightly hidden by the wooden decor of the closet. I picked it up and made my way back to her bed. I sat down and opened the box, there was a thick book and several photographs scattered within it. I picked up the book and flicked open to a random page.

_Dear Diary,_

_This week has been horrendous. There has been no word from Gabrielle at all, I didn't see her at work, I haven't seen her in town and she hasn't come by the house. I don't know if it is me or if she needs space but I cannot stop thinking about her, more than I already do. I cannot believe she kissed me but I am glad she did. She opened up things, things I didn't know I had. Even though I hardly know her, I feel as if I do, she doesn't feel like a stranger and I don't know if that is right or not but it doesn't feel that way to me. I feel safe with her, I feel equal to her, I feel as if I am heard when we talk and she makes me feel wanted. I have never felt these things before and I am scared to admit that I like it, that I want...to feel more with her._

_I know this will get me into trouble but I have to write it...when Gabrielle kissed me I felt something, something scarily physical. She awoke a part of me that left me wanting more. I thought perhaps I soiled myself but I hadn't...I don't understand why or how. I have to admit that she is completely gorgeous, when she walked into the ballroom she took my breath away but how did she cause **that** to happen?_

_The more I think of her the more I miss her. As I write, I want to cry that's how much I miss her. It would break my heart if she didn't feel the same way about me, it would destroy me if I lost her. I need her in my life. _

I put the book down with shaking hands as sobs broke through me. I hid my face in my hands as I started wailing. She needed me in her human life and I left her for two months. It must have...I must have destroyed her. I couldn't take it any longer, I boxed up her things and placed it back on her closet before taking a picture from the box. It was a picture of her sitting on a stool, hands clasped in front of her as she looked slightly out of the camera's focus. The photo highlighted her perfections perfectly making her look like the angel she is.

I pocketed the photo and jumped into the nearest shadow. I stepped out into a forest thick with darkness, I felt unease and restless. Something was in the darkness around me and I didn't like it. I started walking in one direction and the more I went into the darkness the more I felt as if someone was stalking me, taunting me like a coward. I was too upset for fear, in fact it was pissing me off. When I felt a shadow cross a shadow I stopped. It came closer and I broke out of my human guise and prepared myself for a fight.

"Get out here and face me, you spineless..." Before I could finish my insult, I was knocked into the air. I rolled as I landed and spun round to face _him._

"Finish the insult, Gabrielle, I am a spineless..." Purson demanded.

Boiling hatred crashed through me as my pissed off nature turned into unflanable rage. I growled, "You spineless piece of demonic scum!"

He snarled at me as his fist connected with my face. I retaliated and pushed into him before backhanding him, he fell and I realised subconsciously that he was weaker. We have had similar fights before and I would always come out either unconscious or completely unrecognisable, not once would he look bad or go down.

He laughed, madly and pounced on me. His fists, that wore heavy but ancient golden rings, punched into my face. His fists held glorified knuckle dusters. I soon spat out liquid darkness which was parallel to humans' blood. I knocked the fists that was about to punch me and used my own fist and punched him in the gut, knocking him off me.

I got to my feet with my head feeling like it was filled with cotton wool and started kicking his ribs and stomping on his torso. He kicked my leg out from under me and jumped back on top of me, straddling my hips as he held out his famous golden handled dagger. I watched as his own liquid darkness run down his face, this is some serious firsts.

Without warning, he started stabbing me repeatedly. More and more liquid darkness was pouring out of me and I could feel my eyes begin to roll. And he saw that. He leaned over me and whispered in my ear, "You did this. This is your own fault, I will do everything in my power to make sure you hate yourself."

He grabbed me by my neck and then threw me through the darkness. My head hit something hard and I heard a crunch before I was knocked out.

...

Warmth, searing warmth erupted through my skin leaving me to sweat profusely and shake uncontrollably. I felt a cool hand brush my hair from my face, my eyes fluttered open and a blurry picture of my Rose looked down at me. Her topaz eyes were clouded with tears as she stroked my cheek. I felt a few other people rushing around but my eyes closed in exhaustion seconds later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes**

**Thank you for all your reviews. **

**Chapter 5**

"...Human blood and Demon blood are different...no, darkness is darkness no matter who it comes from." I heard James say from somewhere down below.

I slowly opened my eyes to this and found myself in an unfamiliar but extravagant room, alone. The familiar agonising pain was rampant in me like stampeding bulls in a field. The warmth was gone and so was the sweating. I bit back the pain and pulled myself out of the bed I was lying in and staggered out of the room. I could still hear people talking, I followed their voices through brightly lit corridors and down a set of glass stairs.

I used the walls to push myself along as I came to the room James was in. I leaned against the doorframe and announced my presence, "I take it you gave me your 'blood'." I said

The entire room looked at me at once. James sighed, "What can I say? You got off lightly, you're recognisable. So what happened this time?"

"This time? So this has happened before?" I looked over at the sudden voice and frowned. The girl had brown hair, deep brown eyes and a familiar set of older features.

"Yes." James said as I took a step towards her.

"Bella?" I said and she started shaking.

"Gabbie, tone it down. You're natures showing." I stepped back and shook myself. I let out a sigh as a pair of arms wrapped around me tightly.

"I missed you." Bella whispered and I relaxed, wrapping my arms around her.

"I missed you too." I said holding her tight, "You've grown."

She pulled away smiling, "It's been five years."

"Has James been good?" I asked and she nodded.

"Gabbie, there's a few people you should meet." James said as I pulled away from Bella and leaned against the wall for support. I looked over at him, "This is Emmett."

I looked beside him to find Emmett Cullen. I smirked, "We've met before."

"We have." Emmett said to James who was staring at me with questions in his eyes.

"Well, anyway, this is Alice and Jasper." James pointed to a small, pixie like girl with short brown hair and a guy with curly blond hair, he had so many scars on his face that if I was human I'd be a little scared, just a bit. I gave them a nod and a slight smile as James said, "And that is Esme and Carlisle."

Carlisle looked slightly older than the others. He was blond like Jasper but I could see a wiser shimmer in his eyes and I realised that he was quite old in his vampire years. Esme however, had long brown hair and a youthful shimmer in her eyes like all the other vampires had. She was pretty to look at.

"Nice to meet you." I said

"And there's one more person." James said looking slightly scared almost apprehensive.

"Okay, who?" I asked and he looked away, "James, I know that look, what are you hiding?"

"Gabbie." I spun around faster than any ballerina and found Rose. My Rose. She stood in the doorway I had walked through, she was so beautiful. Her eyes held tears but they weren't happy, they were anguished and filled with heartache.

I couldn't do anything. My tears were already rolling down my face and burning their way in my wounds whenever they were caught in them. I blinked rapidly as the others got up. James patted me on the shoulder and whispered, "Good luck."

When they all left, Rose took a step in and said, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"...Like what? hmm?" I asked slightly hysterical.

"I don't know, something!" She snapped

I staggered over to the seat James had sat on and collapsed in it. I ran my hands over my face and said, "I've got so much to say and I don't know where to start."

"How about this?! Showing up in MY house, on MY living room couch, bleeding and slightly eviscerated!" She yelled as her tears made her eyes red.

"I got ambushed." I said in a whisper

Rose looked away then sat down on the table in front of me, "I thought you were dead long time ago."

"No, I skipped time." I told her

"James told us you're a Demon." Rose whispered, "Explain?!"

"I'm guessing James told you how a Demon is made?" I asked and she nodded slightly, "Okay, remember I told you about the night Royce and his friends beat and raped me?" She nodded again, "Well, I didn't survive it, I died that day and was locked in my own torment for fifty years as my king changed me."

Rose erupted into tearless sobs. I sat forward and wrapped my arms around her as my own tears began to work their way loose. I ran my fingers through her hair, the pain of losing her then gaining her, the pain of doubt, the pain of telling her the truth, the pain of relief and burden severed me so deeply I was shaking.

"S-so...when you met me you were already a demon?" Rose asked sniffling.

"Yes."

"You died two years before meeting me?" She asked then furrowed her brow, "But you said you had to go through the change for fifty years?"

"The Earthly plane and the Hellish plane run at different times. I could spend a thousand years in Hell and only forty years would have passed on Earth." I explained and I felt her relax a little.

"Did you know how I died?" Rose asked and I felt a slight tremor run through my heart.

"Yes." I stated

Rose's bottom lip trembled, "Please explain how."

I grabbed her hands in mine as I said, "Purson, my king, needed souls to convert into demons. He assigned me to watch over your timeline but I...I didn't listen. I met you, I got to know you and I fell in love with you. I fell madly in love. When you left my apartment that night I knew something was going to happen to you so I followed you. I couldn't let anything happen to you. I followed you, made sure you got home okay but...I was stopped. When I caught up with you...I was too late."

"You said you didn't listen...?" Rose said and I smiled, slightly.

"Purson wants us to pick a set date you will die, time skip to that date and kill you ourselves but I'm cursed with my own humanity." I said and she let out a breath.

"How did you know something would happen to me?"

"Demons connect. They choose who is worthy of them, who they care about and who they love. I made so many connections to you, Rose that I handed myself to you and that allowed me insight or alerted me to important points in your life." I explained

"Is it for life?" She asked looking at me, holding my eyes.

"Honestly, I don't know. Recently, I've only felt pain and anguish, I've been jumping through time that I haven't seen or felt any important parts of your life." I said and she nodded.

"Who stopped you?"

"Purson." I lied. I know she would never forgive James for stopping me that night and I detest Purson anyway.

"James told me that you saved Bella from her mother, why couldn't you have saved me?" Rose demanded, her eyes were hard.

"I told you I was stopped." I said but she shook her head.

"No, I was still alive!"

I sighed, "I had two choices to make. Let you die and become like me or alert the nearest vampire I could. I made the only choice that kept you safe."

"Safe? You made a decision that I would never want. Why would you do this to me?!" Rose snapped, pushing my hands away.

"You'd hate yourself if you were like me. I would never want you to deal with things I have to, to be at the mercy of a truly merciless and sadistic maker." I snapped back, "I gave you the life I will never have. You can live day by day, live within a house, surrounded by your loved ones. You can feel safe and secure, I can't have any one of those things. I live a lonely life, I am in and out of time one shadow at a time, I am surrounded by pain and misery. I have never felt secure and safe because I... I am always looking over my shoulder wondering whether my king would ambush me."

Rose looked away. It broke me to see her like this. I slipped my hands back in hers and said softly, "I know you've always wanted a family and children. I am sorry I can't give you children but I gave you a family...I don't and will never regret my decision. Making sure you are happy, safe and loved is my number one priority."

Rose looked at me then, eyes holding conviction, "You're wrong. I've always wanted you. When you first kissed me in my room, I have always wanted to be by your side, the only time I felt truly happy was at your side."

I looked down now as I said, "And being with me is worth the hatred you'd feel for yourself. Is it worth watching children however young dying gruesomely only to have a life like your own? Am I worth it?"

Rose took my cheek as she fell to her knees in front of me, "We would be together. We'd get through it together. And yes, you are worth it because...I have never loved anyone as much as you. I can't. I've spent eighty-two years without you and no one in that time has ever filled or mended my broken heart."

I slid my hands up her neck, holding her jaw and I leaned forward, kissing her. The contact brought every connection back, my love and care has always been there but my emotional connection had dwindled as with my psychic connection but they were back. I ran my hand to the back of her head and opened my lips. The electricity was almost fatal, the pleasure I was drowning in.

Rose broke away and smiled slightly, "Are you staying?"

"I don't see any reason to leave." Rose smiled wider and jumped into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her waist looking up at my angel who rested my forehead on mine.

"Why did he do this to you?" Rose asked, slowly running her finger along the cuts and bruises on my face.

"Because I didn't obey him. To keep me emotionally unstable." I said.

"How many times has he done this to you?" Rose asked

"Too many."

"You don't have to worry about him anymore. You're safe." She kissed me but I had no energy to tell her that I'll never be safe.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Something was strangely odd, I could feel it in the air. As I lay on the couch, my arms around Rose's waist with her head resting on my shoulder. I took in James, he was lying back against the couch, he looked slightly aggravated but his gaze was on Emmett's back as he played on his console. James' eyes were filled with despair...no way! Rose's lips pressed against my neck pulling my attention from James.

"Where did you go?" She whispered

"I think there's something going on with James." I said in a mutter

"Are you going detective?" Rose asked and I smiled.

"No, I'll just talk to him." I held Rose tighter, kissing her deeply.

She pulled away and got up off my lap, she turned to me standing, "I'll be in my room. Come get me later." I watched as she left and turned to James whose leg started jiggling with repression and the despair in his eyes became uncontrollable.

"James!" I said and he broke his gaze on Emmett's back turning to me, "Can we talk?"

He nodded and the two of us got up. He knew this house better than me so he took me to an empty room. He opened the door at the far end of the house and I stepped inside, it was pitch black and I realised he wanted complete privacy from super hearing vampires.

"Right, what's going on? You were looking at Emmett like the world would fall off it's axis if something would happen to him." I said and I watched as pain crossed his face. Tears began to fall from his eyes.

"I..." He looked away as I took a step towards him.

"You connected with him?" I asked and he fell to his knees.

"I've fallen in love with him." He cried and I kneeled down in front of him, "I've connected with him like you connected with Rose. But it's one sided."

"Shit!" I was witnessing the one thing Demon's fear when they've connected, one-sidedness. Demons are demoralized and opening our soul to be tattered more could drive us insane. I truly looked at James at that point and noticed he was almost there. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "How long have you been harbouring this?"

"Since I-I've...met him." He cried

"Have you told him how you feel?" I asked

"I have. I...I even kissed him...but h-he punched me. He full out battered me." He said and my anger was boiling through my blood, "I wish wholeheartedly that I never met him but..."

"You love him so much you hate yourself for even wishing it." I finished for him and sighed, "You don't have to be here anymore. I'll take over, you can go see Joan or David or whatever."

He shook his head, "I couldn't do that to Bella."

"You can see Bella at any time, you don't have to stay in the same room or house just to see her. James, he is killing you and it isn't right." I expressed

"How do I get over him? I don't even think I can." He took my shoulders, "I'm glad I got to see you again, even if it is just for a little while."

I pulled away slightly, "Now you stop that! You gotta hold on, I ain't losing you."

He smiled sadly, "You and I both know I'm done for. And I'm surprised to hear your Middle ages accent."

I laughed, "Those were fun times."

"Do you miss the naivety?" James asked

"I think if I was still naive during my time with Rose, I'd turn mad. Torn between my need to keep her safe and keep my king happy." I said and James nodded.

"I'm glad Emmett's a vampire. If it was me, I'd fail in keeping him safe. I know I would." He said and I just looked at him.

"James, I don't think you would have fallen in love with him back then." I said and he narrowed his eyes at me, "I think you'd hate your attraction for him and slowly be someone your not, someone nasty."

"I think so too because I don't feel like myself." He expressed and I nodded.

"I know." I said and he sighed.

"This is a hundred times worse." He muttered

"I think you need to take a personal," I said standing up.

"Don't do anything." He said as I walked out of the room. I closed the door over and lay against the wood, I wrapped my arms around myself feeling dread and worry for James. James deserved to love and be loved, he was a great guy and anyone would be lucky to have him.

"Hey, where'd you guys go?" I looked up at Emmett who was putting on a jacket. _The fucking prick!_

"None of your business!" I growled, seething with rage.

"What's wrong with you?" He demanded, a slight narrow to his gaze.

"Matter with me?!" I roared, "YOU! Who the hell do you think you are?! James is a great guy, you entitled dick. He doesn't deserve a bastard like you!" I felt my guise slip.

Emmett twitched then flew at me. He punched me square in the face, he went to hit me again but I grabbed his wrist and kicked his sternum pushing him down the hall. We ran at each other, our fists connecting with one another. He had his hand around my neck as he spat, "James is a desperate low life. Don't have a go at me, you haven't been around!"

I yank his wrist, breaking it in half. He crumbled to his knees, screaming in pain. I grabbed his neck with the intention to rip it off, I leaned in and growled, "I could snap your neck clean off your shoulders but the effect it would have on my BROTHER wouldn't be great. He'd be lost to insanity more so than he already is. But NEVER forget that you do anything, say anything to him I'll burn you slowly in the pits of hell, you won't die but you'll surely feel as if you are."

I pushed him away and he got up, picking up his hand. He walked away with his head down. I turned and groaned inside, Rose, Alice, Bella and Esme stood slightly inside the closest room.

"What the hell was that?!" The Alice girl demanded

"I'm sure you heard our little disgushion."

"That's not the point," Rose said calmly, "You tore his hand off."

"And, he deserved far worse. I bet James did nothing when he was pounding his fists into him." I crossed my arms

"You know." Bella muttered

"Yeah I know." I growled, "James'll be away for a bit."

"How bad is he?" Esme asked, genuinely concerned.

"Bordering on complete insanity." I explained and I watched as Rose's eyes filled with tears, Bella was full on crying along with Esme. Alice looked sick. I continued, "Demon's are complete emotional wrecks, we're...broken. It takes a special type of person to actually get us to open up our damaged soul. James' lucky though, he's strong enough to function after what Emmett did, some demon's I know would crumple and beg Purson to smite them."

"Have you ever felt that way?" Bella asked and I blew out a breath.

"Once." I said and I noticed that Rose was sobbing uncontrollably. I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around her tightly, I whispered in her ear, "I'm okay."

"How? Who hurt you?" Rose asked

"It was an extremely long time ago." I said swallowing slightly.

"So you are all fragile?" Alice asked and I nodded.

"How do we help him?" Esme asked

"You can't. James will always love and adore Emmett, and over time if Emmett doesn't do anything, James' soul will be unrecognisable. It'll be so bad that Purson would have to imprison James indefinitely in Hell. There will be no more James." I explained.

I watched as all four women stop crying and turn slowly angry. Esme marched off, hollering, "EMMETT!"

Rose turned to me and whispered, "I didn't know it was this serious. Vampire mating is...so much softer."

I smiled slightly, I pressed a kiss to her cheek, "I know, that's why I'm so glad you love me too."

"How could I not?" She kissed me and I tightened my arms around her. It was one thing I would never take advantage of, the love we felt for each other was what kept me sane. I'd never take Rose for granted, never. I just wish James could have that.

"


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes**

**To progress the story this chapter will be from Emmett's point of view, when he finds out about James. Also, sorry in advance if I'm not updating sooner, school's started up again and it's taking longer to write and upload. **

**Chapter 7**

There's something off about him. I've noticed that he's becoming more quieter, less easy going. He acts like he's fine but I've noticed that there's a growing glint in his eyes that pushes out his easiness and replaces it with longing and pain. I want to ask him what's wrong. I want to see that easiness again, I didn't like the pain I see. Right now, he sits beside me, I can see him locked on the TV in front of me. His knuckled are white as his fingers gripped the controller.

"Something's wrong!" I said, putting down my controller. I turn to my side, facing him.

"What?" He asked staring at me.

"With you." I clarified, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He shook his head, his eyes fill with sudden terror and a part of me is destroyed to see it.

"No, it's something." I watched as his fingers clawed his forearms, his eyes taking in everything but me. I took his hand and his eyes snapped up, filled with tears. He looked so scared, my curiosity was dying as my concern grew, I had to know what had him so upset.

Shakingly, James' hands ran up my forearms, he sat closer towards me and I watched as despair drove James. His hands travelled to my face, his thumbs parallel to my cheek bones. My breath shallowed as he launched forward and his lips pressed on mine. I froze. I felt his lips deep against mine as his head turned slightly.

Inside, I felt as if the sun had exploded and I was filled with its warmth. It felt so damn right that it scared me. I let out a shattered breath as his tongue slipped in my mouth. His kiss grew wilder, with each passing minute I felt him move closer until he was in my lap. My hands ran up James' back, pulling him against me, I got over my initial shock and kissed him back.

My heart was in heaven, never once in my life as a vampire or a human, had I felt anything like this. I made me want to cry just how beautiful I felt but slowly a rotten part of me wormed its way in. I felt guilt rise through me with self-loathing and hatred following it as many of my repressed human memories played across my closed eyes.

The guilt and disgust got so much that I pushed James off of me. He fell on his back, looking so confused and rejected that I hated myself that little bit more. But I took out my anger on James, I flew at him, straddling his waist and pounding my fists into his face. He didn't fight, he didn't even protect himself.

"You SICK bastard!" I growled. I pushed him away not realising that I threw him across the room. I watched as he got to his feet shakingly, his face was almost caved in. I saw, in James's eyes, the full extent of his emotions. He was so distraught, no words can describe the pain I put him through. I couldn't take it, I got to my feet and disappeared out the room.

I sped through the hall and up the stairs but I stopped when I saw Rosalie and the demon, Gabrielle. Gabrielle was unconscious on Rose's bed but it wasn't the demon that stopped me. It was Rose, she looked at the demon with complete love in her eyes. I had never seen express that amount of emotion towards anyone. But to a girl? Really? How can a girl love a girl? How can a guy love another guy? Guys are mates, bros, nothing else.

_Keep telling yourself that, because that's exactly how you feel about James._ My inner voice snarled. I couldn't deal with this, I took off again to my room and sat on my bed, my head between my hands.

...

I don't know how long had passed but when I eventually left my room, I headed down stairs and into the living room. I caught James at the corner of my eye but I blanked him. I wouldn't deal with him, if he didn't want to see me then he can leave, it's my house after all. I grabbed my controller and continued to play. The silence was so thick you could rip it out the air, I felt two more people enter the room and I was glad, it meant I didn't have to deal with James.

No one spoke. The tension was rising and I could feel it in me that I was about to blow. It didn't help any that I could feel James' eyes on me, moving up and down me taking me in. It ripped me apart, the majority of me wanted to throw him over my shoulder and take him up to my room but the other half wanted me to gouge his eyes out. But I sat, glaring into the TV.

"James, can I talk to you?" Gabrielle asked and I felt the two demons leave, leaving me with Rosalie.

"What's going on with you?" Rose asked, sitting on the coffee table beside me.

"Nothing, what's up with you and the demon?" I asked and I felt her glare at me.

"She's my mate just like you are James'." She said making me flinch

"But I don't feel the mating pull." I snapped, turning me game off, "And he's a guy anyway."

"So!" She growled, "Sex means nothing. So what if he has a penis, so what if Gabbie has a vagina. It's the person, it's whether you can live with or without them, if they make you a better person."

"That's good and well Rose, but you don't know what I'm thinking, you don't know how I feel about this." I sighed.

"Oh don't I! I know exactly how your thinking and feeling because trust me I've been through it. You know the whole deal with...Royce. The short time Gabbie and I were friends, I was disgusted with myself for feeling that way for her but it didn't last long, she left me alone for two months and I was going crazy without her. What she gave me in the short time I knew her was more than my own family gave me." I looked away.

"You...don't get it...I was that guy. I bet up a guy because he was gay, I believed everything they told me..." I whispered.

"How did you feel about James before whatever the hell happened?" Rose asked and I took in a breath.

Looking back I saw James as the only person who actually related to me. He got my sense of humour and served it back in the same way, he was protective of Bella like I was maybe even more and...we just clicked. He was my friend, my best friend. And I related this to her.

"That's exactly how I felt about Gabbie," Rose told me, "Emmett, if your situation is a lot similar to mine, you need to talk to James. You need to explain to him how you feel and fast."

"I don't even know how I feel!" I snapped, exasperated.

"Then what do you want!" She retaliated.

"I don't know." I sighed

"Then you've got to figure it out, and fast." She got up and left me there to think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Notes**

**This chapter contains swearing, self harm, homophobia and other M rated themes.  
**

**Chapter 8**

Gabrielle's POV

A month has went by since I found my Rose again, everything was great between us. We would spend the days either up in her room, me telling stories of my past whilst she did my hair or we would go shopping, a casual stroll through the woods or go out to the movies. I felt so complete and so much in love that I never felt broken. However, during the past month Emmett's not been so good. James was still gone and his absence was taking its toll on him. We all could see the pain and guilt he held, he needed James.

It was dark out and Rose and I sat in her room watching a bad comedy movie. Rose had her head on my stomach as I ran my fingers through her silky hair. Her fingers stroked symbols on my thigh, idly when she muttered, "have you heard from James?"

"No, James tends to stay in Hell if he isn't needed on Earth and I can't contact him if I'm here." I explained

"I worry about him." Rose said looking up at me

"Me too, more so than ever." I said honestly

"How did he die?" Rose asked

I didn't know how to answer that. I knew exactly how he died but it's not something demon's speak about. How you died is personal and highly private, it's just something demon's do.

"James doesn't like talking about it." I finally said

"Was it like yours?" Rose asked and I sighed.

"If you mean emotionally damaging then yes but event wise no. We died on separate dates and times." I explained.

"How did you two meet?" Rose's stroked my upper thigh. I bit my tongue stopping me from moaning.

"We met during the signing of the Magna Carta. Purson saw an opportunity to gain souls in the future over it and I was on "Probation"." I said

"That long ago?"

"Times completely different to me. I could be in 2050 Russia and with a jump in a shadow I can land in 14bc Rome."

"How long do you stay in one place and time?" Rose asked

I let out a sigh and said, "Honestly, not long."

"So you'll leave me." Rose muttered, her eyes fell to her lap.

"I don't know what will happen but I know I'm not leaving." I touched her cheek, moving closer to see unshed tears in her eyes, "I tried carrying on without you, it didn't work."

Rose kissed me softly but passionately. I ran my hands up her sides as a crippling pull forced me to my feet. It was the type of pain you can't ignore, it tore you apart until you got rid of it.

"My love what's wrong?" Rose stepped in my way, her hands gripped my waist.

"I...I need to go." I felt my guise fall and I noticed unease in Rose's eyes. she stepped back.

"You..." She looked at me with terror but the pain in my core was too great.

I took off out the room and down the stairs towards the room James and I had a talk in. I yanked the door open and fell into the darkness to step into an old barn. It was morning by the light that seeped through the cracks in the wood. I pulled myself through the stable I was in and staggered into the main area where I saw James, shirtless self-flogging himself with a cattle whip.

His heart wrenching yelps broke my heart. I never seen him so vulnerable before, I've seen him upset but he was well composed...this-him-was the works of a mad man. I fell to my knees in front of him and grabbed the whip from him, throwing it away in the hay.

"Gabbie!" His eyes were completely black with blood shot veins running across the blackness, "Why are you here?"

"I felt your pain!" I snapped, "Why are you here?! Why have you done this?!"

James ignored my questions but told me, "I went to Purson. I asked him to...smite me but he laughed, told me I should live with this...but I can't. I don't want to go on, I don't want to carry on. I don't want to exist. Self-mutilation was the only release I could get, that over ride my pain."

I burst into tears. I flung my arms around his neck and sobbed along with him. It was so unfair, he deserved to be loved. He didn't deserve this pain, this torment. I knew I had to look after him because he's too far gone, my James isn't coming back.

"James..." he cut me off

"I'm willing to go to an angel." He said and started shaking with heart ache.

"James...you got to have a little faith that he'll want you in his life." I sniffled, "Please, just think this through."

"He won't." James wailed, "He'll never love me the way I love him and he'll never see me as his friend ever again."

"You can't know that."

"But I do!" He sighed, "I've seen what he did to a poor human who liked men. He was so vile, he tormented the boy so much. I was sickened by it."

I sniffed then said, "you really want to end it?"

"Desperately." He cried

I let out a shattered cry and said, "I'll help but you've got to talk to Rose and Bella about this. They love you just as much as I do."

"I don't want them to see me like this." He whispered

"They care so much about you, showing them how pained you are will make them understand why you want it so badly." I explained and he nodded.

"Do I have to see him?" He asked

"Not if you don't want too." I said giving him an option.

He nodded and swallowed nothing in his throat. He pulled out of my arms grabbing his t-shirt and jacket that lay on the stall wall. I got to my feet and grabbed his hand. He pulled me into his arms and whispered, "I'm so happy to call you my sister. Thanks for having my back all these years."

"I'd never trade in any of them." I sniffed with a small smile on my face, "I really hoped you had a happy ending."

"It is what it is." he said as we walked towards the shadow in the far right corner.

...

The shadow took us straight back to Rose's. It was dark, almost midnight and we stepped into the living room where we found Bella, Rose, Carlisle and Alice sitting. Bella was the first one to notice us, she flew towards us and wrapped an arm around both our necks, holding us tightly. She let go as Rose wrapped her arms around our waists, I felt James stiffen in pain beside me.

"You scared me, honey, I'm glad your both okay." Rose let out a breath of air but I felt my tears fall down my face.

"What is it?" Bella asked and I looked up as she stared between me and James.

I looked at James who then said, "I think we need to sit down for this." And with that we sat. I sat on the couch with Rose in my lap, James across from us with his arm around Bella. Alice and Carlisle had moved closer too.

"I don't..." he shook his head as his voice broke.

"It's okay James, I'll tell them." I said as a lump formed in the back of my throat and my hands began to shake. I sat Rose beside me and lay my elbows on my knees, "James' saying goodbye."

"What? Why?" Bella asked, her eyes switching between me and James.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked and I heard James let out a breath.

"James' going to the angels." I said as tears rose in my eyes, "he originally went to Purson but he declined him and he has no alternative."

"I don't understand, why did you go to Purson?" Rose asked

"Because I can't take another minute of my pain." James snapped, trails of tears rolling down his face.

"You want to die?" All five of us turned around to find Emmett. His eyes were locked on James' and were filled with horror and guilt. I couldn't fathom any sympathy or any empathy for the bastard. It was his fault.

"I didn't think you cared!" James spat shakily, "I'm just a sick bastard, after all."

We all watched as Emmett flinched at James' chosen words. Emmett turned his gaze away as a sob escaped his lips, he looked back at James and I saw that his body shook.

"I regret saying that." Emmett whispered, "I regret hurting you."

"Hurting me?" James echoed before he roared, "You FUCKING destroyed me!"

Again Emmett flinched but he stepped back in fright. He whispered, "I realise that, and I am so sorry. I know I can't make it up to you but I need you to know that I am sorry."

I watched James' back stiffen as his body shook with anger, "Sorry? Where you sorry when you carved faggot in that human boys arm?! Where you sorry that you beat him each day for a month?!" Emmett was frozen, his head down avoiding all contact with any of us. he cowered physically when James roared, "ARE you SORRY?!"

He nodded. He stuttered, "I-I-I am-m."

James snarled lowly, "I was so foolish to think..." He shook his head as his composure broke. He stepped in front of Emmett and whispered, "Why? What went through your head when you attacked me and that human boy?"

Emmett swallowed, he let out a shattered breath, "I hate myself. I hate myself for what I did to...Paul."

"Why the fuck did you lash out?!" Alice demanded

"I was a ministers son, my father was a heavy religious man, almost a fanatic in his belief. He controlled my mother and destroyed my older brother. I was dad's favourite until...I met Paul.

I didn't get what was going on with me, I liked him too much that when my father read about homosexuals he sprouted his beliefs which I took on board. I lashed out at him because I couldn't get erections without thinking about him. I was so disgusted with myself that I hurt him."

Emmett sank into the chair, his entire body shaking uncontrollably.

"And you were disgusted with yourself and guilty. So you lashed out again.' James said evenly.

"What can you see in me!" He cried, "I hurt you, I hurt him all because my father forced his religion down my throat and I complied with it to make my life easier!"

Emmett lowered his head as he started crying. I watched as James kneeled in front of him, "You have to let it go. Look what he's doing to you."

"D-d-dont ma-ke me the victim. Y-you are, P-Paul was." Emmett stuttered

"So were you," Carlisle piped up, "Son, you sacrificed your happiness to survive your father, sure you might have done about in the wrong way but you still suffered."

"I think it's best if we talked alone." James said

I nodded, I felt Rose's arm around my waist guiding me out of the living room and up the stairs. When we got to the top Bella said behind us, "Gabbie, is James going to be okay after this?"

"I don't know." I shrugged defeated, and that was the truth. I didn't know what James might or might not do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

James' POV

I never felt so much unwavered pain in my entire existence. I unleashed my pain onto Emmett who was already feeling shitty, now I just made him so much worse. When the other's left, Emmett didn't look at me. He was shuddering with so much emotions that it felt like a stake driving through my heart to see him.

I pushed away my pain as far as I could and said, "I understand."

He looked at me then, his eyes were filled with rage, confusion and again pain. He growled out, "How? How can you understand someone like me?"

I stood up and sat on the table, saying, "I've seen what someone's influence can do, I've seen it from Kings and Queens to fathers and sons. I can understand why you lashed out, why you hate yourself. I've seen people have mental break downs over what their influences have done. When I say I understand, I mean it."

Emmett's rage dispelled as depression shone through, he let out a broken breath, "I don't understand you. At first you were about to commit suicide then your talking to me calmly."

"...Emmett, I'm bad at harbouring my pain. I've had millennia with pain and...when I met you all my pain faded. I was so immensely happy that over the years...I started to fall for you and my nature settled in and my paranoia took over until I burst and kissed you. When you...rejected me...everything came back. I was falling into despair and that soon lead to mania. If you didn't confront me earlier I would have done it. I'm not saying I'm fine, I'm far from it. What I am saying is that I'm far beyond loving you, I have given you my entire soul. I ain't saying this to put you in any pressure at all because this is me, I done that." I expressed and I watched as he shut down entirely.

"You die if I don't accept you?" Emmett whispered

"It's complicated, if you rejected me I could die but I could do what Gabbie did and watch over you for the rest of time. Never interfering just making sure your safe like she did for Rose." I said but it wouldn't be the case. I'd die.

"Gabrielle and Rose do love each other." Emmett said

"I had to help them out during a rough patch Gabbie created." I smiled remembering, "I know your fragile right now, I'm not expecting you to make a decision right now. I only want you to forgive yourself and do what you want. No one else, only you."

Emmett's eyes glazed over with more tears as his chin wobbled, he sniffed as he said, "I..."

"What is it?" I asked softly.

"I need help." He cried, "I can't do this on my own."

"Em, you're never alone. Finding yourself is the hardest thing to face, I know." I took his hands, "I'll help you any way I can."

"You have issues too." He argued

"Emmett, I've had a long time to sort my issues and frankly, I don't think they'll change." I said

I felt Emmett tug on my hands and I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him holding him close. I felt him relax as his arms tightened around my back keeping me in his grip. He muttered in my neck, "Is this normal?"

"What? Wanting a hug?" I asked confused and he nodded, "Of course it is, you need comfort, everyone does."

Emmett relaxed again and after a while he started laughing, I pulled back as he smiled saying, "If my da could see me now."

I said, "I'd fly for the bastard."

Emmett's ease smile broke across his face and I was happy to see it. He pulled away and sat down on the couch again. He let out a breath and said, "Does everyone still hate me?"

"I don't, Carlisle, Alice and Rose don't, Bella doesn't. Gabbie, she's always been protective of me and... she'll come around. She's just stubborn." I told him truthfully and he simply nodded.

"You never told me about you." Emmett said

"What about me?" I asked, confused but I had the feeling he was going to ask something defining.

"How you died."

I let out a sigh and answered, "My death's too personal. I don't like talking about it, it's something I've never shared to anyone, not even Gabbie."

Emmett nodded, "Was it bad? You don't have to answer."

I answered it, "it was."

I could see Emmett getting slightly unhinged by that, quickly I said, "I might tell you about it one day but I can't bring it up, please you have to understand."

"James I do, I just..." He shook his head

"Just what?" I pushed

"I just...feel like I...have to protect you. Not have to but more like want to. It's just a feeling I got..." I cut him off by touching his cheek.

"Hey. It's okay to feel that way." I said simply, "What else are you feeling?"

He took my hand down from his face and held it between his own, "I don't know, this feels...right. In my heart, right now, this feels right but my heads screaming to push you away and beat you."

I nodded and said, "The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable. I need you to know that you are in control."

"I don't know what it's like being with a guy." he muttered

"It's just like being with a girl." I said

His composure changed suddenly then he smiled, "why...how...your saying that being with you is as easy as being with a girl. Why pull it out of shape?"

"Emmett!" I grabbed his massive shoulders, "Not to burst your bubble but being with me, is easy in some respect but it'll be difficult for you in others."

"How? We work well together, we can talk to one another about anything and we like the same things. And you said it's like being with a girl." Emmett said slipping an arm around my back.

"That is true but...you're used to human, breasts and a vagina. I'm the total opposite, demon, abs and dick." I said and I watched as he looked away embarrassed when he caught on. His smile died and I hinted a little bit of nervousness.

"I...I wasn't thinking..." He shut down

"It's okay," I stroked his arms, "We aren't there yet, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Just focus on you and what you want me to be to you for now until you sort yourself out or find out what you want."

He nodded, "I can only handle friendship and the occasional hug."

I smiled back reassuringly, "Of course."

"You don't..."

"I can give you that, Emmett, I am flexible. It isn't just all or nothing. I only ask is we talk openly, I wouldn't be able to deal if you felt something or thought of something you didn't like or was self-conscious about and shut me out." I said and he nodded, slowly, "It's all I ask."

"I won't shut you out."

I smiled kind of brightly, "Good, now do you want to hunt?"

His bright grin broke across his face. He said, "Always up for that." He flew out the room and I smiled, I felt slightly better than I had and I only hoped that Emmett did too because that is one dark place I don't intend on coming back too.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes**

**Sorry for not uploading in a while, I've had writers block for a while and couldn't think about how to progress the story on. Now I've got something and I hope you like it. Also, sorry for the spelling errors, I didn't notice it before now.**

**Chapter 10**

**Gabrielle's POV**

Something was coming, I could feel it in my core. There was a looming presence gradually getting stronger and stronger as my time here grew longer. Sometimes I took a back seat, watching the Cullens interact and live day by day. I would watch James mostly, his pain was still there, still in his eyes but ever since his talk with Emmett he's been slightly happier. I know he's helping Emmett with his feelings and his attitude and I can see that James is trying to be strong but he's still pretty bad.

Bella is worried about James. I can see that when she looks at James when she thinks no one is watching. I can see the bond the both of them have and I wish that he would have connected with her, fallen in love with her because she would have made him whole again, I just know it. But it is what it is and you can't help who you open up to.

Don't get me wrong, Emmett's a nice guy but he's dangerous. He nearly killed my brother with his behaviour and that is something I find hard to forgive even if he was influenced by someone important to him. I guess I'm stubborn like that but from the way I see it, I could have been influenced by Purson and kill specified humans for him the way he wanted me too but I didn't. I did the polar opposite and tried saving them from that fate. That makes me think. I think more than it should.

I turned and looked at my mate. When I see her and think about all the influences she's had in her human life, I can't help but be so proud and love her that little bit more. She had her entire family dictating to her, she had an influential family hanging over her in the back ground and yet she basically told them all to fuck off.

"What?" She asked looking at me at the corner of her eye.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" I said, pressing kisses along her neck.

"I don't believe you have." She smiled then growled lowly in her throat as I nipped where her pulse used to beat in her neck.

"Well, Rosalie Lillian Hale-Cullen, I love you so much that I never want to leave. I love your caring, resilient, beautiful personality. You're so strong and determined that I'm proud of you, of all the things we've been through, I'm so proud that you've carried on when I barely could. I'm so lucky to have you and I don't care who knows it."

I watched as her eyes filled with love, I sat up and traced the side of her face with my finger as I continued, "I was worried that if I showed you who I really was you'd never want me again but you did. You were anger for not telling you but you still did and...I'm so happy you were strong enough to accept me."

"Gabbie...!" I stopped her

"Please let me say this. I don't ever want to lose you so..." I got up and kneeled down before her, "I love you Rose, I don't ever want to be without you...will you marry me?" I pulled out a small square box from my pocket.

Rose was shaking, tears were in her eyes as she took the box from me. I felt vulnerable at this precise moment in time, she looked at me then at the ring then burst out, "Yes. Ohmygod, yes." Her arms flew around my neck as she sobbed into my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her neck. Happiness embraced me and I wasn't letting go of it any more. I kissed her neck as she pulled away to put the ring on her finger. She looked at the ring and said, "How? You're not really into jewellery."

"We helped." We turned around to find Alice and Bella looking down at us with that weird look women got at the announcement of a wedding.

"Do you like it?" I asked

Rose took my face in her hands and said, "I love it."

I smiled and kissed her softly then there was a thud and a loud "woohoo" shriek throughout the house. I sat up beside Rose and watched as James came barreling down the stairs after Emmett.

"Congratulations guys." Emmett smiled widely and I shook my head at him slightly smiling at his childish antics.

"I was waiting how long it took you to ask." James said collapsing onto the sofa.

"How long?" Rose asked lying her head on my shoulder.

"A week before you died she was thinking about marriage." James said before I could.

"You wanted to marry me when I was human?" Rose asked looking at me with some light in her eyes.

"Wanted to but couldn't, you know what it was like back then." I said and she sighed knowingly.

"That's so romantic." Bella gushed lowly

"We need to plan." Alice announced and I rolled my eyes at her.

"We've got time," Rose said, her fingers curled in my hair.

A shudder broke across my skin and before I could stand Joan and David walked through a shadow in the corner. Their pale faces were cut to shreds, their black eyes blood shot and I could see they've been starved of meat.

"Gabrielle, James." The two of us stood at the same time

"What happened?" I asked, as David collapsed into the arm chair and Joan sank onto the table.

"Purson is after you both. Every demon in his sector knows that you both have connected with Earthlings. They like that you can have an everyday life and they've started abandoning their duties. He's coming to execute you both for neglect and disobedience. We tried to stick up for you both...he held no mercy." Joan explained and I collapsed back on the seat beside Rose.

"Is there anything we can do?" Bella asked

"There's nothing," David spoke

"There must be something," Rose begged slightly, "He can't kill you both."

"He's a king Rose, he has dominion over us." I told her

"Surely, you can fight." Emmett said looking between me and James

"I've tried," I said

"How does he intend to kill us?" James asked David

"Remember Derek's execution?" Joan asked and both James and I nodded, "Exactly that."

I shivered with fear as James let out a shattered breath. Rose asked the obvious question and I told her that Derek's execution was basically the reversal of his demonic nature leaving him exactly the way he died before Purson's influence.

"You'll become human?" Alice asked

Before I could answer James snapped, "We'll become dead!"

I looked over at Emmett who had his arm around James, he looked between me and James. I nodded my head towards the stairs, he nodded then said to James, "Come on, we need to talk."

James slipped his hand into Emmett's and they left. Alice and Bella took their seats as I said to David and Joan, "When's he coming?"

"Not sure, he's rounding up every demon. Off duty and on." David told me, "We have to go soon, he wants us to watch too."

I stood up on shaking legs as they came over and hugged me. Joan whispered in my ear, "James won't make it."

"You looked ahead?" I asked and she nodded against me, "will I?"

"Didn't look like it." David said and I sighed.

"You shouldn't have done that." I said, my mind going miles a minute with thoughts.

"Gives you something to think about." Joan winked then turned to Rose, "I'm sorry that you're going to lose your mate for the second time."

Rose shook her head, sobs wracking through her. I sank down beside her and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her neck and whispered, "If I..."

Rose pushed out of my arms and left the house. I let out a sigh, there was nothing I could say.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Notes**

**This chapter contains sex, mild violence and swearing. M rated. Hope you like it.  
**

**Chapter 11**

**Emmett's POV**

I found him in my room sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably. I leaned against the door frame watching the demon break down. I didn't need to over think my actions because I crossed the room and took him in my arms, lying my own head on top of his.

"There must be some way of stopping him." I said softly

James pulled slightly out of my arms and glared at me, he said, "If there was a way of stopping him, do you think he'd be alive today?" He shook his head and let out a shattered breath.

I slowly ran my hand up his arm trying to give him some comfort but it was useless. I felt completely incompetent and I strongly wished he never met me, he could be with someone much more deserving. Hell he could be seeing tomorrow. I felt my own tears gather in my eyes, I lay my forehead on the top of his head and whispered, "Sorry."

I felt James's hands cling to my shirt as he buried his face in my chest. The both of us crying. I lifted James a little and sat him in my lap, I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Emmett." James breathed out a sob filled whisper.

"I'm so stupid." I muttered, I felt emotions swing around me as I continued to hold James in my arms. The more time passed the more I realised what an idiot I was. For rejecting him, for making him leave, for being weak, for holding back because I was scared it was wrong, if only for a second I just let go and gave in to him.

Now it was too late. Now I had to watch my mate being executed without being anything other than a friend when he needed someone much more than that. It broke my heart that I was so horrible and I ruined the time we had together.

"You're not stupid." James sniffed but I shook my head at him.

"You're my mate, James, I ruined our time together..." I let out a sob before crushing my eyes closed.

He didn't say anything. He didn't have to because his hand cupped my cheek and his lips pressed against mine. My arms instantly tightened, bringing him even closer to me. His finger tips ran through my hair and all I could think about was that I needed more.

My hands ran down his back pushing up his shirt so I could feel his skin. Our kiss was growing with hunger as each second passed, I felt his tongue against mine and my trousers constrict.

He pulled away as his shirt was lifted from him. I felt my heart flutter at the sight of his torso. Scars littered his skin, some where thick, some where thin, some where long and some curled.

Each scar told a story, a reminder of all the places in time he's been. Every hell he's been through possibly more than once.

I ran my gingers over some of them, he placed his hand over mine when I traced the gruesome scar that lay over his heart.

"They look bad, I know." He said softly, "If its too much it's okay."

I didn't hear him. I leaned down my kissed the closest scar. It ran from the back of his ear to his Adam's apple. Why didn't I notice it before?

His hands curled into my hair as he began to pant. I slowly pushed him on his back and softly kissed each of his scars.

"Emmett!" His voice cried with suppressed passion. I looked up at him as my lips brushed the scar above the waistband of his jeans, "I love you."

I crushed a kiss to his naval and whispered, "I love you."

He flew at me then, pushing me down on my back and kissing the life out of me. I loved his passion, his selflessness and his pain. I love every little thing that made him up.

I cried out in pleasure as his lips nipped my abdomen. At that second, I lost myself. He leaned up and whispered, "Are you sure?"

"I'm wasting no more time." I sat up, crushing my lips on his and yanking at the buttons of his trousers.

We were bare in seconds and I groaned at how gorgeous he looked. He leaned down and I chocked on a cry as he took me without warning. My eyes rolled back, and I let out a string of moans and grunts. I climaxed before long and for the first time in my vampire life I was breathless. I opened my eyes as he leans over, his hand brushing along my thigh. He took my lips in a sweet but passionate kiss.

My eyes widened when I felt his finger at my entrance. Nerves broke in me, but it left soon as he broke through. I threw my head back, basking in the pleasure. I cried loudly as his mouth took me again and a second finger placed in again. I felt myself tighten almost ready to let go when he pulled away. I opened my eyes confused until he threw my legs around his waist and pushed himself in.

I let out a roar of pleasure. All I could think about was if this was supposed to be bad then why did it feel so damn good. He moved against me and the two of moaned, cried and grunted. I felt him quicken as he began to pant. His hand took me, and I felt myself tighten more than I had and as I climaxed, and I roared as did he.

James collapsed into my arms, my arms around his back as he lay his hand over my heart. In my euphoric state, I noticed precise markings on his back. They were scars but they looked fresh and raw to be old. My bliss turned into animalistic anger. Someone hurt him recently and I wanted to know who.

"What happened to your back?" I asked trying not to let my emotions get the better of me.

He didn't say anything for a while until, "Their whip marks."

I started to shake with anger. I needed to know who hurt my mate! They'll pay for it. I kissed his shoulder then said, "Who did it?" He curled in closer to me and I watched as his eyes collected tears.

"James, I need to know who hurt you. I'll kill the bastard." I growled. He sat up and stroked my cheek, he looked at me with crippling emotion in his eyes.

"No one gave me them." He said, and I opened my mouth to argue but he cut me to it, "I did."

I looked at him confused, I sat up with my back against the head board and said, "You gave yourself those markings?"

"I was flogging myself." I was disgusted.

"You willingly gave yourself those…" I don't what my face showed him but the look on his showed me that he was deeply ashamed, that he was destroyed.

"Em, I though I lost you. I was riddled in pain and I was driven slightly mad. I was delirious and…" He shook his head and said, "I knew they were too much."

He moved away from me and I could only feel urgency in my heart. I said without thinking, "You're really that damaged?"

James looked back at me with his glowing with tears. He nodded. I moved behind him and lay kisses on the scars across his shoulders. My arms wrapped around his torso, holding him close.

"Can you really love me?" He asked, his voice wavering as tears rolled down his face.

"With my entire heart." I pulled him against my chest, "I only ask that you don't hurt yourself no more. I can barely bare those."

James kissed me sweetly then wrapped his arms around mine. He whispered, "I love you so much."

I kissed his nose and smiled, "I love you too."

We lay like that for a while before questions ran through my head. Each question relating back to his past, but I stopped myself from asking because I knew how much his past hurts him.

"What are you thinking about?" James asked

"I keep wondering…what messed you up so badly?" I said

James took my hand and brushed a kiss against his lips. I lay my head against his as he took in a breath and said, "I was born in Salem 1645. I lived on a farm with my father until he died when a horse kicked him in the head. It wasn't a bad life I had, I got married and had a daughter. I was 22 when I was arrested, apparently, I was a witch and so was my wife. I was trialled, they kept me in prison and tried to torture a confession out of me whilst the whole town went against me. I died two months later."

I buried my face in his neck trying not to flip out. He continued saying, "What messed me up in the end was what they did to my wife. She died before I did. She gave in to them, said she was a witch and was hanged for it. They forced me to watch, it wasn't quick either. I watched her suffer."

"And you have to relive that when Purson executes you?" I asked, my voice thick with tears.

"My body will be plagued with the trauma, but I don't think I'll relive the events." I explained

"Your body is riddled with scars…" I whimpered against his skin.

"That's why I know I don't have a chance at surviving." He told me as he turned in my arms to face me, "So I'm going to make this count. And show you just how much you mean to me."

For the rest of the night we were one. I let him love me like I should have from the start.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Rosalie's POV**

Execution! The love of my undead life and life is going to be executed. No. NO! It isn't happening, I'm not losing her. I let out a roar as I flattened another acre of trees. I don't know how long I went on for because I suddenly fell to my knees and started crying. I felt the slow burning pain I felt when I lost Gabbie. I folded in on myself, burying my head in my knees and wrapped my arms around my legs.

Fingers began to run through my hair softly as a head lay on my shoulder. I lifted my head and found Gabbie behind me. Blind rage controlled me and I spun around, punching her and screaming, "I hate you! I fucking hate you!"

She took it. She took my beating with tears rolling down her face and her blood oozing down her face. Her arms wrapped around my back and pulled me against her. I sobbed uncontrollably into her shoulder as her fingers continued to stroke through my hair.

"I'm so sorry, you don't deserve this heartache." She whispered defeatedly.

I didn't say anything. I just let her hold me because I don't know if I'll ever get another chance.

"I'm sorry I'm not enough for you. I'm sorry I got us to this point…If I just let you go, none of this would have happened. If I stopped you from leaving that night or went with you." Gabbie said, her voice filled with tears, "Should have died when I did."

I pulled away and looked at her. The look in her eyes told me she believed it. I could even see that she wasn't even trying to find a way out of this.

"Don't say that! Don't you dare!" I glared at her in disgust, "When the hell have you been a quitter? How can you give up?"

She looked at me with unbridled fear, "Don't you think I've tried to get out of it, don't you think I've tried to think of a way to save myself and James. There's NOTHING that can be done!"

We sat up and I glared at her in anger, "You should have just let him change me into a demon!"

"Really!" Gabbie snapped, "Because I don't think for a second you could deal with self-loathing and the guilt. I'll never regret defying him."

Then came the defining moment of our relationship when I said, "If you don't regret it then getting executed is fair play."

Her entire face went blank. There was no ounce of emotion or movement on her face and it scared me a little.

"Who the hell do you think you are." She said calmly, "I save your life, I save your mental health, I give you a loving family and a safe environment…you selfish bitch."

I slapped her. Hard, across the face and shouted, "You're going to die because of your actions!"

"Actions I took because I love you. Everything I've done was for you, I'm sorry I'm not a heartless bastard and allowed my dick of a king to corrupt you."

"You don't love me!" I snarled

"How in the fuck don't I love you?" Gabbie demanded, "Tell me, how don't I love you?"

"You allowed this to happen!" I roared, "You proposed to me when you clearly know you can't have a day to day life."

"Fuck me!" She said emotionlessly, "I proposed to you because I wanted to spend my entirety with you. I wanted to settle down with you."

"But you can't settle down." I said. I slid the ring off my finger and threw it at her, I sneered, "Whatever Purson does to kill you, you deserve it!"

And with that I sped away. After an hour, I felt so bad for what I said. She didn't deserve any of those words.

**Gabrielle's POV**

I remained on the forest floor with her engagement ring between my fingers. I was plagued with my emotions, each word she spoke cut holes through me like a knife through butter. Each snark were like her fists, at that moment I realised that I did deserve. I knew I couldn't give her day to day but I allowed it to continue as it did. And this was the consequence.

I just hope when I'm gone she can find someone who can love her and give her day to day. And I just hope that she can love another even if it destroys me to think it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Gabrielle's POV**

We didn't have to wait long. When I got back from the forest, they were waiting in the house. I stepped into the living room and found Bella, Esme, Alice and Emmett sitting together on the couch as Jasper, Carlisle stood to the side. James was kneeled, his arms behind his back with tears in his eyes. Rose wasn't in the room.

I nodded just as two demon pushed me to my knees and secured my arms behind my back. The demon to my right said, "Is Carlisle Cullen here?"

"Yes." The man in question said

"Esme Platt?"

"Yes." She whispered, her eyes filled with unshed tears. She began sobbing as I looked up at her.

"Jasper Whitlock?"

"Yes." I looked up at Jasper who was staring into the floor boards, his gaze held anger.

"Mary-Alice Brandon?" I glanced over at Alice who looked paler than before.

"Y-es." She stuttered

"Emmett McCarthy?" I glanced at Emmett and I watched. The man was staring at James with heavy tearful eyes. He was sobbing into his hands and I realised he loved my brother. He really did love my brother.

"H-here." He sniffled

"Isabella Marie Swan?"

"Yes!" Bella sniffled

"Rosalie Lillian Hale?" The name broke my heart. I clenched my eyes closed to stop my tears from rolling down my face.

"Miss Hale?" There was no answer, "Everyone must attend, where is the girl?"

"We don't know." Alice whispered

"We'll give you ten minutes to say your goodbyes while we find her." The two demons left and the family crowded around us.

Emmett pulled James into his arms and kissed him. I could hear the both of them whisper I love yous to each other. It broke me in two that I couldn't be like that with Rose. Not anymore at least.

"I'm sorry you have to witness this." I whispered looking at each of them.

"It's not your fault." Carlisle told me

"But I could have prevented it. Carlisle, I don't deserve kind words, or reassurance. I destroyed your daughter because I was selfish and loved her far too much to realise that I wasn't enough for her." I felt a lump form in my throat.

"You deserve to love someone." Esme argued, "You deserve a life."

"I did love someone yet my love destroyed her." I sniffed, "Please, look after her please. I know she'll never want to fall in love again but she deserves to be happy, she deserves committment. Don't let her be alone."

"We won't." Bella whispered, her head lay on my shoulder.

"Emmett!" I said looking over at the guy who was clinging onto James. He looked over at me, "I'm sorry I was cold to you. You didn't need it. You didn't even deserve it. I'm glad you and James...how little time you actually got."

"You were only trying to protect him. I can understand it." He said

"Sis," James choked out, "Thanks for having my back."

"Anytime."

We sat in silence for the next five minutes. Before long, the front door opened and in came Rose and the two demons. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was so beautiful. She kneeled in front of me with bright red eyes, she touched my cheek and whispered, "I didn't mean..."

"I know." I cut her off, "Just kiss me."

The kiss was passionate and raw. I kissed her with every form of love I had for her, how deep my feelings went for her and how sorry I was for hurting her the way I did. She pulled back, her thumbs wiping away stray tears.

"I love you." I whispered

"I love you." She gave me another kiss but it was cut short as the two demons pulled me roughly away from her and dragged us out of the house.

They took us out into the back garden where my eyes connected with Purson. My heart fluttered in my chest as I saw that he was in his demonic form. The back garden was thick with black smoke, it clued me in to the fact that demons were watching.

James and I were forced in front of him. The Cullen family stood behind him, their eyes stared down at us making me feel that much more worse. I leaned over to James and awkwardly took his bound hand.

"James Andrew Ward and Gabrielle Jane Ward have defied their king. The disobedience in my kingdom has gone on for far too long and I come to rectify and sustain order. James, Gabrielle, I hereby from this moment forward enforce our absolute punishment." He took a step towards us and said, "Any last words?"

We both shook our heads.

"So be it." He stepped back and I felt his darkness shift inside me and white, piercing agony blinded me.

The world turned to whiteness and terrible screams erupted from around me. I watched as what humans say, "My life before my eyes." I saw my worst moments through out my life, and as I watched each strike that had inflicted me upon me before inflict me now. I was struggling to breath at points because the pain was so much. As I felt myself fall away, I saw my murderer. I saw Royce. He was just nail in the coffin. My consciousness slipped and I was gone.

**Rosalie's POV**

The scene before me was abhorrent. I watched as the two people I cared so much about lay in the grass blood pooling from their bodies as something eviscerated them. I couldn't look at James, he wasn't recognisable at all. To the side of me I heard Bella throw up, Esme was sobbing into Carlisle's chest but it was Emmett's heart breaking cries that broke me. He only got over his guilt and became a better person, he only just opened up.

I reached over and slipped my hand in his. We both need the comfort as we both watched the people we love die before us. His grip tightened and I took a glance at him. He was snarling, growling, crying. For me though, my sadness was consuming me. I wasn't snarling or growling, I watched on with knowing sadness.

Then suddenly, their bodies collapsed and Purson turned to face the darkness around us. He said with a snarl, "Let this be a lesson to the rest of you."

He disappeared in a blink leaving two disfigured corpses. I didn't think, I sprinted over to Gabbie and fell to my knees at her side. I shakingly stroked her blood-matted hair, "Oh Gabe."

"Em. Rose. Bite them." I froze at Alice's words.

Before I could even think about it, impulse took over and I bit Gabe's neck.


End file.
